All Eyes On Me
by Salmonpuff
Summary: When Hawke meets Sebastian she has no idea how much of an impact she will have on her life - and in a much more personal sense  edited following mistakes. NB - page breaks on chapter 2 seem to be missing...i have no idea why
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Just over a year in Kirkwall and Melisande Hawke was almost despairing. At her every turn the Red Irons were hounding her steps, after her to do more jobs for them and then it seemed that every other desperate person in the city came to her for help. In a way in almost felt like she had no time for herself, what with all of that along with raising money for the deep roads expedition with Varric, looking after her mother and Bethany and making sure that Gamlen didn't burn his pathetic little house down. Sometimes she wished that she could have some time to herself, because even her alone time wasn't so alone these days, not with Isabela hounding her to get drunk every night at the Hanged Man and Anders wanting to talk mage freedom with her. Not that the mage freedom issue really bothered her all that much anyway, not least because she wasn't really all that fond of Anders' constant whining about the plight of the mages. Oh she liked him well enough of course, he was her friend and a good one at that but she just couldn't be sympathetic to his constant babbling.

Now, for once, she was alone and she relished it. It wasn't often she had a few spare moments to just take a walk through hightown market, take in the sights and sounds of the market stall holders annoying the nobility for their coin. She had even gone as far as to dress down a little for the occasion too, daring to step out without her armour. Today she was just a normal girl taking a walk around hightown in the sunshine. Of course she had her weapon on her, clearly strapped to her belt in full view of everyone. She still had to be cautious, despite the fact that she was off duty.

Yet, walking around this upper class area made her yearn for something more. As she wandered past stalls covered in beautiful Orlesian silk dresses towards the Chantry, she wished more than anything that she could have a little of the freedom that these people had, wished she had the coin to be able to treat herself to a new dress. But of course there were more pressing matters at hand than whether or not she could afford a new dress, there was an expedition to prepare for and people to help. And she was damn well going to make the most of her down time before the next urchin came running up to her for help.

By this point she was in front of the steps of the Chantry, had to tear her eyes away from her family crest above the old family estate. But there was something else that quickly took her attention and it was much more friendly on the eye. He was stood in front of the chanters' board, armour glinting in the sun, a longbow strapped to his back, and he was gently placing a notice up on the board. He was a tall young man, muscled, with dark hair that provided a wonderful contrast to his slightly tanned skin. Something about him made Melisande Hawke stop and stare, and she was unable to tear her gaze away from him even as the Grand Cleric walked up to him and began berating him loudly.

"Sebastian, stop this madness! The chantry cannot condone revenge Sebastian"

Hawke's heart began to beat harder as she heard him come back at the Grand Cleric, his accent was enchanting and it wasn't one that she had heard often. His was the voice of Starkhaven.

"It is my right, my duty, to show these assassin's that there is nowhere in the free marches to hide!"

"This is murder!" the elderly woman reached up to pull his notice down.

She didn't bank on him grabbing his bow, notching an arrow and firing it with such deadly accuracy that it pierced through the parchment, sending it flying from Elthina's hand into the Chanter's board, "No! What happened to my family was murder!" he pronounced it _muhrduhr._

She looked shocked for a moment, staring back at this Sebastian in what seemed like horror as he turned and stalked away, his face like thunder.

All Hawke could do was watch him as he brushed past her, noticing as his deep blue eyes briefly looked her up and down. But he said nothing, just swept away. Who was this strange man with his Starkhaven accent? Why had he been arguing with the Grand Cleric? He looked like a nobleman, with his bright shining armour and his sure swagger. Not only that, but he was certainly handsome and very easy on the eye. Biting her lip, curiosity overcame her and she weaved her way through the crowds of people to the chanter's board and grabbed his notice, deft eyes scanning the beautifully scripted words. After a moment, her face set. So this man, this Sebastian was looking for help to de-seat a group of assassins who murdered his family and she wasn't sure why, but she knew she must help him. The time for down time was over, it was time to head back to Gamlen's and gather her friends. They were going assassin hunting.

Three days later

"The chantry? What are doing here? There are Templars in the chantry…" hissed Anders as Hawke stalked up the stairs towards the front door of the chantry.

Hawke stopped and turned to him, eyebrow raised as she took in his now worried appearance. His face seemed wrinkled with worry, and it almost made her laugh, especially with that ridiculous stubble he had taken to growing, "Shut up Anders, I'm here to help someone out…"

Fenris shuffled on his feet, obviously irritated with Anders. Nothing really changed there then, the two of them hadn't gotten along since the moment that Fenris had agreed to join their merry band of misfits, "Let's turn him over to the chantry, and get rid of his whining!"

"Oh you are naughty," giggled Isabella from behind them, "I like that…"

Hawke just shook her head and continued on up the staircase. Why did she insist on taking these three misfits with her almost everywhere she went? After all, two of them hated each other and she wouldn't be surprised if one day Fenris decided to do his magical fisting thing and mutilate Anders, or maybe Anders would freeze Fenris and then melt him into a pool of elf shaped water. And then there was Isabela and Fenris, who just kept on flirting. She wasn't entirely sure if Fenris even knew what it was that Isabela was getting at whenever she made her coy little remarks about him "glistening" or how she loved his eyes so much she wanted to wear them as a necklace, or _maker forbid_ the colour of his underwear. This wasn't the time to put up with their constant banter at each other; she had other, much more important things to think about…

Such as finally getting to talk to that handsome stranger about his chanters' quest. And she wasn't about to admit it the others, but her stomach was so full of butterflies she thought she was going to throw up.

_Maker's breath Hawke, stop worrying. He's only a man after all, and you've done him a favour…_

Behind them, the others were still bickering. Anders was saying something to Fenris yet again how not all mages were bad blah blah. She didn't care really, not as she pushed open those huge wooden doors and stepped into the serene and quiet atmosphere of the chantry.

The chantry, it was somewhere you could always find peace and quiet. As a child back in Lothering she had spent many hours there with her brother, maker rest his soul, being taught the lore of Andraste. It pained her to admit it now, but she rarely visited these days. It had all become rather pointless since Carver had been killed. She still believed, of course she did, but at that moment in time she really didn't know how she could pray to the Maker when he had let Carver die in such a horrific way. Not that it mattered now of course, she was here for one thing only.

And he was stood in front of the huge statue of Andraste, gazing up at her figure, mouth moving silently in prayer. At least the others were quiet now, that had to be something. Biting her lip she walked up to him, letting the others loiter by the door. They seemed happier there anyway. She stopped beside the young man and looked up at the serene figure of Andraste and after a moment she muttered quietly to herself.

"Andraste forgive me…"

He moved slightly then, his attention now on her and her heart skipped a beat. After a moment she looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile, "So, will anyone smite me if I tell you I killed the men who wronged your family?"

The young man started and stared at her after a moment, and when he spoke his lilting Starkhaven accent sounded surprised, "My post to the chanters' board? You mean Her Grace let that stay? I thought for sure no one read but…you say you killed them?" He smiled then, "You have my eternal gratitude serah, and it is comforting to think that my parents may now rest easily in their graves"

Hawke nodded at him before crossing her arms and taking in his appearance. He certainly was dashing, and it embarrassed her somewhat to think that he was looking at her, talking to her of gratitude, "Who are you exactly?" she asked

"I am Sebastian Vael, prince of Starkhaven…"

She raised an eyebrow. A prince? That went a long way to explain the beautiful armour and the way he carried himself then.

He shrugged slightly after a moment, "Her grace might prefer I introduce myself as a brother of the chantry, but I could not stay after what happened to my family…I'm the last of my line, and unless I survive my family will have no justice…although you have gone some way to helping that cause I must say."

She was intrigued, could not tear her gaze from him, "Who sent those mercenaries?" she asked, "There were plenty of them…"

With a sigh he turned back to the statue of Andraste, "My family has ruled Starkhaven for six generations…we have enemies, but none who would identify themselves openly. A distant cousin of mine is claiming ruler ship now but he is a bit…" he curled his lip, "…simple. He can be no more than a pawn in this plot."

"You must have some idea as to who was behind it?" she muttered, her eyes grazing over the flickering lights of the candles lit around Andraste's feet.

He shrugged, "My parents were always prudent with how they handled their nobles. They did not allow rivalries or resentment to flourish. The attack must have come from outside, Kirkwall is our largest trading partner. I came back here to find support for my claim, and perhaps a clue as to who is behind this foul deed."

She turned to him again then, smiling sadly at him and feeling immensely sorry for this young man who seemed to have lost everything bar his religion, "Your parents probably don't care much at this point…" _Well done Hawke, because that's a really great thing to say! _"But I hope you can sleep a little easier."

He returned the smile; it reached his eyes and made them twinkle. He seemed to laugh at her lame excuse for a joke "Yes I hope I will. Thank you. Consider this an advance…" he handed her a small bag of coins, much to her shock, "when I have secured my lands again, you will be paid more royally."

She shook her head and went to hand the coin back, "oh no, I couldn't take this. I didn't do it for the coin."

"Take it please, for a job well done," he smiled, "You never told me your name Serah."

After a moment she put the coin purse in her pocket, feeling herself more than a little embarrassed at his show of gratitude, "Most people just call me Hawke."

"A powerful name, for a seemingly powerful woman. You will always be welcome here in the chantry Hawke; I do hope to see you again. Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with the viscount and petition him for aid"

Her heart skipped a beat at that. Surely he didn't mean?

She ignored what her head was saying and bowed her thanks, "Thank you. Until next time Sebastian."

After a moment he turned and walked away, making his way to the doors of the chantry. He nodded his greetings at Isabela, Anders and Fenris before disappearing. All Hawke would do could stare after him, barely aware as her companions came over. It was only when Isabela whispered in her ear did she snap back to reality.

"Does someone have a crush kitten?"

Hawke glared at her, punched her friend on the arm none to gently, "I do NOT have a crush!"

The pirate queen giggled mischievously, "Oh come on Hawke, I could see how red you turned from the bloody doors over there. And who can blame you, he is rather dashing. I would love to see what's under that belt buckle of his…that well placed face of Andraste. Hmmm, maybe he's hiding something there," she giggled again, ignoring the look of loathing she got from Fenris.

Hawke just shook her head, "Fine, he is…kind of handsome. But you heard him; he's a brother in the chantry. I bet he's vowed to never…you know…"

"You're embarrassed to say it aren't you kitten?" gigged Isabela, "You and I are going to have a talk later on."

"Oh great," muttered Hawke, as she made her way out of the chantry trying her best to ignore the taunts of her companions. She knew what Isabela meant by talks and it usually involved copious amounts of bad tasting booze.

The Hanged Man was fast becoming her favourite place to come and drink the weariness of her days away. Nothing healed aching muscles more than some horrifically strong and bad tasting whiskey; mainly as it got her blindingly drunk very quickly. And what with Isabela sat opposite her, dark eyes boring into her soul, Hawke needed something to cushion the embarrassing blows that were about to come her way. Thankfully for Hawke, she was not alone. Varric and Merrill had joined them and were chatting about various goings on in and around Kirkwall.

"So…" said Isabela coyly, hugging her mug of ale with her hands, "Chantry boy eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hawke muttered quickly, taking a large swig of her whiskey. She coughed as she felt it burn all the way down.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean kitten. And I know that you couldn't bring yourself to say what you wanted to say in the chantry earlier on…" she winked

"I was going to say that he had probably taken vows against marriage."

"And sex."

"I wasn't going to say anything about sex." Hawke could feel herself going redder by the second. There she was, the big bad warrior who could take down scores of men with her large broad two handed axe, getting embarrassed about sex.

The truth was, and not that she was going to admit it, was that she had never done the deed herself. She had never really bothered with boys back home, had much preferred her weapons training and teasing Carver as he lusted after the girls in Lothering. Boys and marriage had never really been on her mind and so neither had secret trysts in the bushes by the old mill. It had shocked her earlier on when she had been sat on her bunk back at Gamlen's and began thinking things of this mysterious Sebastian that she really shouldn't have been, imagined her lying in his arms experiencing the most wonderful ecstasy of making love to such a handsome man. She could imagine herself kissing him; imagine himself doing some very naughty things to him. By this point, as she remembered what she had thought and thus in turn bringing the thoughts back, she knew she was blushing.

Isabela smirked, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Hawke coughed, and quickly took a gulp of whiskey to try and calm herself down. It didn't work, it just made her all the more hot and bothered, "What?"

"You heard me," whispered Isabela, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Hawke placed her mug on the table and leant forward, whispering now in her own turn, "Ok ok, yes I am. Don't go bloody shouting it around the entirety of the pub please."

"Well well, little miss killing machine has never known the touch of man or woman. And now she has seen a little prince that has taken her fancy, she isn't sure how to deal with the fantasies she's having," Isabela giggled, "Oh lighten up Hawke" she said upon seeing Hawke's eyes flash in anger, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Thankfully you have someone here who can help you out with that!"

Hawke shook her head, "OH I don't know…Bela, I'd rather just forget about him. I did my bit, helped him out of a tight spot and maybe I got a little too…excited about seeing a man I actually…thought I might like to spent some time with. He is a chantry brother; he will have taken vows…"

"You heard him though; he's left it all behind to take back Starkhaven. And come on, he is handsome isn't he? You don't have to hide it from me Hawke," Isabela crossed her arms, resting them on her ample bosoms.

"Fine, he is really quite handsome. Nothing will ever come of it."

Isabela raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "That's because you don't know what you're doing. You have to play men the right way Kitten, and do that you have to know how to service them. I can show you, if you like," she licked her lips and looked Hawke up and down. After all, Hawke was a beautiful woman with her long dark hair that fell about her shoulders in curls. Anyone would be lucky to get a taste of her.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "You mean…with you? I don't think so Isabela…"

"Suit yourself," Isabela shrugged, "The offer is there though. You'll just have to take my other advice though…" She drained her mug and gestured at the barkeep to bring two more mugs over and as two full mugs of dirty brown ale were slammed on the table in front of them Isabela smiled knowingly at Hawke, "By the time we leave tonight, you're going to be a master in seducing handsome young chantry princes. And he's not going to know where to look."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Melisande Hawke had never felt so alone. The deep roads quest was over, and she was the only Hawke sibling that had come back from the expedition. Bethany was gone, taken by the Grey wardens after being infected with the taint. And Hawke believed it was her fault, despite what the others kept on trying to tell her. She should have protected her sister, shouldn't have taken her on that blasted expedition. Maybe that way, Bethany wouldn't have been taken away. Maybe that way, Bethany could have been kept safe. She kept thinking though, what if Anders hadn't been there? What would have happened to Bethany if Anders hadn't been there? The answer was simple, but not one that Hawke even really wanted to contemplate. But contemplate she did. She could still see the taint as it wove its way through Bethany's blood, the black seeming to radiate from her skin as it wound its way through her blood stream. Had Anders not been there, Bethany would be dead. The only reason Bethany was still alive was because they had a Grey Warden with them, who knew exactly what to do.

That apostate had saved Bethany's life.

But Hawke felt guilty. It was her fault. She shouldn't have taken Bethany into the deep roads.

Since returning, she had spent as little time with the others as possible. Ok, so she had a new estate, and tons of money now but that meant nothing without her sister there to share it with her and her mother. She spent the majority of her time sat in her library, refusing to see her friends, or sat in the a secluded area of the chantry. There was just one person who had been able to comfort her these past few weeks.

Sebastian Vael.

He was one of the first people that she had gone to after returning from the deep roads, wanting to seek solace in the chantry, to beg forgiveness of Andraste for failing her sister. He had proven to be a good friend, so good at listening, comforting, being there as she wept and embittered her own existence.

"_The Maker had this planned Hawke, this was meant for Bethany…"_

"_But if I had told her to stay…"_

"_What's to say she wouldn't have been killed? Or taken to the circle?"_

Now Melisande Hawke was stood outside of the chantry, today's warm wind whipping her long dark hair across her face. She was dressed once again in her armour, sword strapped to her back and her face a portrait of determination. She had grieved enough, and it was time for her to get back to doing what she did best. Helping people. It was time for her to remember that her sister still lived, albeit in the service to the Grey Warden's. It was a dangerous life, but she still lived. And she would be doing good there. A small smile crossed Melisande's lips as she remembered their childhood together in Lothering, playing together in the sand by the river, the mischief they made by taunting the Templars. But Bethany had always been so strong, Melisande had no doubt that Bethany would be fine.

She still thought it was her own fault. Had Bethany not come with her…

But no, it was not the time for that.

She didn't even know why she was back at the chantry. She was supposed to be heading to Dark Town to see Anders about something, but for some reason she had found herself drawn back here. She knew why of course, and it had everything to do with that handsome prince of Starkhaven who had sworn himself to the Maker. She kicked herself every time she bumped into him.

_Why do you always fall for the unobtainable ones Hawke? _She berated herself as she turned away from the imposing figure of the chantry _why not go for someone sensible like Anders or Fenris?_

She almost laughed out loud then. Both men had been giving her the eye recently, Isabela had pointed it out one evening in the hanged man, had Hawke turn around and notice that Fenris' eyes had glazed over as he stood at the bar gazing at her. She was embarrassed of course, no man had ever paid her too much attention, and well, if they had then she never noticed. Why should she? Right now she only had eyes for one man, no matter how out of reach he was.

But as she turned and began to walk away from the chantry towards Dark Town, a familiar lilting voice greeted her from the top of the chantry steps.

"Hawke!"

She stopped, knowing the voice and trying not to blush she turned around, "Hello Sebastian"

The young man in the shining white armour seemed to skip his way down the steps, his face painted with a smile, his blue eyes shining, "I wasn't expecting to see you here today. I thought you were spending some time with your mother?"

She shrugged, gestured at her armour, "I was. Until I got a message from Anders. Something has come up down in Dark Town that I need to keep an eye on."

The prince of Starkhaven rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, Templars chasing down aspostates again?"

She laughed and placed a hand behind her head, nervous somewhat, "Well, you know Anders, it'll be something to do with mages being persecuted as it always is. Or blood mages running rampant. Either way I have to go and have a look at what's going on…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's worth his friendship Hawke? He doesn't seem very…stable…"

She frowned, this wasn't an argument she was prepared to get into again. She liked Anders, despite his constant going on about mages and their much needed freedom. And were circumstances different then she may have returned the apostates affections, "Whether he is stable or not Sebastian, he needs my help. I have to make sure he doesn't go off the deep end."

Sebastian just nodded. It was all he could do for him to keep his mouth shut. But the fact was that this woman intrigued him, and awoke desires that he had not experienced for a long time. She was stood there clad in that huge heavy armour, the massive two handed sword strapped to her back. She was a woman who would slaughter hundreds without a second thought, yet she stood by her friends through thick and thin, regretted actions that were not her fault and placed her trust in the Maker. In some ways, Sebastian felt an affinity for this girl. He had been there for her when she had sought solace in the chantry after her sister had been forced to join the Grey Wardens and in the same way, she had become a close friend and confidant to himself. After all, she had proved to be the undoing of those who had murdered his family, had slaughtered every last one of them and he had agreed to join her cause.

"I can accompany you if you wish?"

She smiled at him then, a wide smile that made her eyes sparkle, "I would like that Sebastian."

He nodded then, bowed to her gracefully, "Then my lady, lead on"

Sebastian crossed his arms as he listened to the apostate talk of how Templars were yet again making mages Tranquil for no reason, pushing other mages to blood magic for no reason other than their survival. He could hear the vengeance in the mages voice, and wondered what he was like before he had become an abomination. Had he been normal? Had he been less prone to fits of brooding? Less prone to immediately jumping down the necks of his friends if they even mentioned they preferred the views of the Templars?

Only the Hero of Ferelden would know that, the girl who had slain the Archdemon and become Queen. They all knew of her of course, and Melisande had mentioned that she had once seen the Hero travelling through Lothering just before the darkspawn had come. Melisande had described Elissa Cousland as beautiful, slight, deft and deadly; with long blonde hair that she had swept messily back into a ponytail. According to Anders, Elissa Cousland had rescued him from the dawkspawn in vigils keep and recruited him to the Grey Wardens; and Sebastian knew that made Melisande trust the abomination all the more these days. It gave them a sort of kinship.

"There are children in the circle Hawke, young mages being taught to control their magic. According to some inside information, the Templars are taking these children and turning them into Tranquil…" the blonde mage sighed, wringing his hands, "It is inhuman…"

Even Sebastian was shocked at this. He shook his head, "This can't be true. The Templars work for the chantry, they would never take children and do something like that…"

Anders' eyes flashed blue as the spirit of Justice fought to emerge, "Wouldn't they? You have never lived in the chantry Sebastian, under the jurisdiction of the Templars, of those who would lock you away in a cell forever until you rot. There are more tranquil being made every day, and now it is being done to children…it makes me feel sick. I may have hated the place but the circle in Ferelden never did this, not to children…only to those suspected of blood magic and those who did not want to undergo the Harrowing."

Hawke shook her head, "Anders, I need proof of this before I can do anything. I can't just go storming into the office of the Knight Commander and demand that she does something when this may all be based on rumour."

Anders just shook his head, "I can give you proof. My contact is smuggling one of the children out tonight, to take to safety…to a place not far from the wounded coast. They are going to the circle in ferelden…it's one of the only circles that will not put up with this. First Enchanter Irving will take the child in and look after it."

Hawke just looked at Sebastian, her own eyes seeking answers from him. All he could do was shrug. This was not his decision after all. All he would do was accompany her, no matter what her decision was.

They had agreed to go that afternoon to a small port part way along the wounded coast, hidden away from the prying eyes of Kirkwall and somewhere only pirates docked mostly. Now the four of them; Hawke, Sebastian, Anders and Fenris were stood in the darkness watching as the moonlight rippled over the dark water. Fenris obviously didn't want to be there, he kept shooting Anders incredibly dirty looks from the crate he was sat on and Hawke had to fight to stop herself from laughing. Instead she sat in silence, looking at her booted feet. It was better than engaging in small talk.

"What are you looking at mage?" Fenris growled through the darkness

Anders said nothing. Instead his face was etched with worry. He wasn't sure if his contact was even going to show with the child, or whether if they did they would have been betrayed and he would be turned over to the chantry. It wasn't often that he kept his mouth shut when it came to bantering with Fenris.

Sebastian often wondered if there was more to the two of them than met the eye. But it was unfounded, as Hawke could testify, both men had deep seated feelings for herself. Both chased her like a bitch on heat, and whilst she was flattered, it was something she didn't really want to think about. In all honesty, she was fed up with the two of them vying for her attention. She preferred to give all of her friends the same amount of time and energy.

She bit her lip then.

Except for Sebastian of course. Despite the fact that she barely knew the man, she enjoyed spending her time with him. They seemed to have so much in common, and she enjoyed spending time with him whether it be in the constricted confines of the chantry or sat in her library sipping wine and pouring over various books. Despite the fact they had become good friends over the past few months, offered each other advice, she still wondered whether he could be something more. Pure wishes there of course.

What she did not know of course was that her very existence was throwing Sebastian into a tumultuous sea of regret and worry. He worried whether he had made the wrong decision by choosing to join the chantry, wondered whether he should venture to take back Starkhaven and take a wife; to take her as a wife and have his children by her. Maker's breath she was beautiful, and it had been a very long time since he had felt this way about a woman. His youth had been spent drinking and whoring and when he had joined the chantry he had regretted doing so. After all, he was missing out was he not? There was so many women to deflower after all. But after a while those feelings had numbed, and he had vowed himself to the Maker. Now he was wondering if that had been a mistake. Hawke seemed to be so wise for her years, always ready to lend an ear to his problems and always ready to assist him in anything. And there had been times when he had seen her dressed in clothing other than her armour, in figure hugging dresses, in that simple yet alluring tunic that she wore around her own estate and he imagined what it would be like to spend a night in her arms. He quickly thrust the thoughts away, praying to the maker for forgiveness. It did not do to think these impure thoughts after all.

Especially when from a short way away he heard the footsteps approaching.

"They're here" Anders' voice wobbled with nervousness.

After a moment Hawke looked up at the path and saw a retinue approaching. In front was a man dressed in plain robes, leading a small child by the hand. And as they stepped into the dim moonlight Hawke's mouth opened in shock as she saw the child.

His eyes were blank. And branded onto the forehead was that horrific sun symbol used by the chantry.

She wanted to be sick. How could anyone do this to an innocent child? How could the Warden Commander allow her Templars to do this? Surely she wasn't such a tyrant? But at that moment Hawke wanted to believe that Meredith was a tyrant, wanted to believe that she wanted each and every mage in Kirkwall either dead or Tranquil. In that moment she wanted to believe that every word Anders was saying was true.

Biting her lip she walked up to the child, nodding at the mage holding the child's hand, and knelt before him. She could barely look into his blank eyes as she took his hand, "I promise, I will avenge you…"

The child looked blank, "I was made tranquil to serve the warden commander."

She fought back tears, "But you are just a child. You should be out playing, enjoying the sun with other children of your age"

The tranquil child gazed at her blankly, "I was a mage, and I was dangerous. The warden commander had me made Tranquil to save me from myself. I am here to serve her."

The sob caught in her throat then and she stood up abruptly, biting her own hand to stop the tears from coming. She let Anders take over then, let him have his discussion with the mage who had brought the child here. All she caught was snatched conversation.

_He will go to Ferelden, be taught by the Tranquil there_

_Is there no way we can save him?_

_Once Tranquil, it canot be reversed as you well know Anders_. _He must study amongst his own, he will soon forget what the Commander has done to him, Irving will make sure of it… It's a damned shame, poor tyke._

_Meredith will die for this, I swear it_

_Do not be too hasty in your words Anders, she has ears everywhere…_

Hawke's knuckles were white as she listened to the conversation. After a moment she turned to Fenris, his Lyrium brands glowing blue in the moonlight. She recognised the look of utter anger on his face. After a moment she moved over to him "Is everything ok Fenris?"

He growled. His lip curling with hatred, "Magic ruins everything Hawke. You have seen what it did to me…" he gestured at his Lyrium markings, "now look at what it has done to that poor child. This was not his fault…"

She shook her head, "For the first time in a very long time I feel for Anders…" she sighed, "That poor child could not help being born into magic, and now he has been forced into tranquillity. It makes me feel sick."

"He was an innocent"

It was a shock hearing those words escape the elf's lips, but she understood where he was coming from. She supposed that he felt a sort of affinity for the poor child, being forced into a sort of slavery as he himself had been all those years ago to Denarius. After a moment she nodded, "He was, poor child…"

Fenris had gone quiet, and she guessed why. He had sunk into one of his thoughtful moods. It was best not to talk to him when he was like that, and she imagined he would be more up for talking later on in the comfort of his own home.

Instead she turned her attention to the scene in front of her. Anders was kneeling before the small child, his hands clasping the childs hands. He was speaking, his eyes full of tears. But the child did not seem to notice what Anders was saying, or even what it meant. After a moment, the child was lead up the gangway into the waiting ship on the waterfront and into the darkness.

Anders said nothing. His face was set, his fists clenched as he stalked away into the darkness. Fenris soon followed suit leaving Sebastian and Hawke sat in front of the ship. After a moment, Sebastian spoke, his voice shaking with emotion,

"I had no idea…"

Her own voice shook, "Bethany told me of things like this happening. I should have believed her…"

Sebastian shook his head, "How were we to know? Rumours abound these days…"

She sighed, "But it is true Sebastian. We have seen it with our own eyes…"

"Perhaps Anders speaks the truth…" he was beginning to doubt his conviction to the chantry, she could hear it in his voice.

She shrugged, "Perhaps he does. But I have a feeling that we won't know until the story is nearly done…"

And part of her knew that the ending to the adventure would be full of heartbreak.

Sebastian vael did not sleep that night. Instead he sat awake in his bunk contemplating the previous few hours activities.

Surely the Maker would not allow humanity to do such things to children?

He wanted in that moment to tear those who had commited the atrocity on that child limb from limb.

_Andraste forgive me…_

The face though that was completely in his thoughts was not that of the child. But Hawke. He could clearly see her face in the darkness as the tears fell down her face. She had been badly affected by the child's fate, and he could see that he wanted revenge on the individual who had committed the atrocious act. Whether it had been the Knight Commander or not, Sebastian knew that she would tear the throat of that heartless bastard who had done that awful act to that poor, innocent child.

_Maker, look after the soul of the innocent child who was taken from you today_

Despite praying, he still could not sleep. His mind kept wandering back to Hawke, wondering if she was lying awake too.

And Hawke was. She sat in front of the fire in her library with Isabela, a bottle of aged Antivan Brandy open between them and half drank, and the two had spent hours talking. Isabela had known better than to ask what had happened earlier on until Hawke had volunteered the information. Instead they had talked about other goings on, shopping and booze had been the two main conversation pieces, although they had briefly ventured onto other topics,

"So, Fenris…" offered Isabela as she poured out yet another glass of brandy.

"what about him?" asked hawke as she stretched her bare feet in front of the fire

"Nothing…" muttered Isabela quickly, "It's just…don't you think he's kind of…broody?"

Hawke laughed, "You don't need to hide it from me Isabela, you like him don't you…2

The pirate lady faltered then before nodding, "OK, so maybe a little. But I like everyone Hawke, not just him. What about you and chantry boy? You two seem to have been getting pretty close…"

Hawke shrugged, "Friends, that's all. He has been a great friend, someone to talk to following Bethany…"

Isabela nodded, "I understand. The feelings are still there though."

"They are," Hawke sounded bored, "I get the feeling though that it will never work, that it's a hopeless crush and I'm better off agreeing with mother to one of her arranged marriages…"

Isabela raised an eyebrow, "oh no no no! Don't do that! You know…" she said with a grin, "Chantry boy isn't half as innocent as he makes out, I'll bet you three sovereigns on that. Give it time Hawke, he'll realise what he's missing out on."

Hawke only hoped that Isabela was right.

And Hawke had no idea that Isabela was right. That night, as he finally drifted off to sleep, Sebastian Vael Prince of Starkhaven dreamt of the enigmatic Melisande Hawke, dreamt of peeling her clothes from her both and having her writhing under him.

And somewhere deep inside himself, he was beginning to realise what it meant.


End file.
